earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
EarthBound Wiki:Vandalism
Shortcuts: EW:VAN, EW:VANDAL. Wiki vandalism is the act of adding any unwanted content to or removing any wanted content from the website. Generally, on EarthBound Wiki this means adding content to this wiki which is not about or related to the Mother or Super Smash Bros. series' and ruining existing information. List of violations If you find your name on this list, please do not remove it – administration checks the accused user's contributions before taking any action, so feel free to post a response/explanation on an appropriate page, such as your own talk page. Although EarthBound Wiki asserts an "innocent until proven guilty" mentality, removing your name from this list will likely fuel suspicion in your intentions. However once again, no action will be taken against any user until their contributions have been thoroughly reviewed. Upon sighting vandalism, it is encouraged that users revert the revision(s). Do not add entries as "suspects", that designation is only for use by admins who have investigated the person in question. Also, before you resort to listing names here please try and talk to suspected vandals through their talk page, as people can make mistakes on good faith (there are exceptions to this however, such as when a user contributes clearly inappropriate content to an article). This is not a "Most Wanted" list, and viewers don't memorize everybody who appears on the list. Suspected vandals Nonconstructive edits that disturb article format are not the same as vandalism, and so reporting cases of the former here is discouraged, although in these cases administration reserves the right to intervene on the subject. Known vandals * 07huntm * Microsft * 07mcnallyl About reverting vandalism If you wish to revert vandalism, open the last correct version (by clicking on the date), hit edit on that page and save it with an appropriate note! However, it is worth noting that admins can quickly revert changes with one click, but only if it is the last edit. If you have better things to do than undo all their edits, you can just add the vandal's name here and administration will block them. Once added to the list a 'contribs' link appear, giving quick access to a list of all their contributions. In that case we can open each revert link and revert all their edits in one fell swoop. Therefore there's no desperate need to try to undo their works unless: * The article is of high profile. * It looks like no admins are around. * You have a reason to contribute to a vandalized article. There's no need spend all your time undoing vandalism - just make sure they're on the above list! Thank you for all your assistance Administrator-only actions When a user is marked as a vandal, an admin will investigate the claim (usually by reviewing the accused vandal's contributions) and follow the policy. This may include reverting acts of vandalism and informing the user on their talk page that they have been accused of vandalism, if their contributions don't seem to be overt vandalism. In addition, admins can do a few things the average user cannot to deal with vandalism: * Use the rollback link to quickly revert vandalism (if it was the last edit on an article). * Use the tool to ban/block the user from editing for a period of time (based on policy). * Use the move tab in situations where a regular user might not be able to, to maintain the history of a vandalized article. * Use the protect tab to give a reprieve to a frequently vandalized article, assuming it doesn't undergo frequent necessary updates. If a vandal has caused massive disruption, use the "if bot" link when reverting vandalism — it will cause the vandalism (and the rollback) to become tagged as a "bot edit" and hidden from the RC list by default. . See also * (restricted to administrative use) * * Category:EarthBound Wiki guidelines